Black Light
by Humor.For.Laughs
Summary: Sirius Black's life story...yeah
1. The Letter

**Prologue **

**The Letter.**

Sirius Black was never one to hate company, or an audience. As a matter of fact, he loved it. But if it involved his parents at all…he would have wanted to run all the way to America and live with those idiotic muggles.

Yes, to him, being with his family was absolute torture. Worse than torture, even.

He hated them, and they hated him. It was that simple. Well, not quite…He hated everyone except for Christy Black. She was the only sister that wasn't…crazy. But he had hardly seen her since she left Hogwarts.

She was the only relief that he had from the…the…idiots he had as a brother, sister, father, and mother.

"Sirius Black, get your butt down here, or I'll hex you to Mars and back again!"

Muttering under his breath, the 11 year old boy trudged out of his room, a messy, but somewhat organized shrine to the English Quidditch team. "I'd like to see you try," he muttered, very annoyed. He hadn't done anything bad recently…Oh. That was the problem. His idiot of a mother wanted him to be a ibad/i child, so she'd have something to complain about. Talk about…idiotic.

"She better not here you say that," came the cool voice of his older sister.

"Shut it, Whitney. I'll hex you."

"Like you said, I'd like to see you try. Just try me, Sirius. You couldn't even hit me with a simple disarming charm. You're not even in Hogwarts." Whitney flipped her blonde hair with blue tips, that Sirius hated, over her back, her light blue eyes penetrating Sirius' brown ones.

"Maybe because I haven't gone to Hogwarts! You are among the smartest genius' I've met," he smiled, and went of to Whtiney and shook her hand. "Congratulations.

"Freak."

"Jerk. Get down to mum, before I hex you!"

What a lovely sister I have, he thought bitterly.

Hurrying down the stairs, his short messy bob of hair flying around, not quite passed the top of his ears. He was growing into a handsome young boy, but, he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was get away from his family.

And he could think of one way to get away. But, first, he would need the letter. But if he didn't get one…he might be kicked out of his family as a disgrace. That might always work…

Hurrying into the kitchen he pasted on a grin, knowing it would annoy his mother. "Yes my mother, sweetest, darling, woman?" he cooed.

"Cut the crap. You have your letter. From Hogwarts," she glared at him, tossing a large packet of parchment on his head. It hit him squarely on the forehead, and it stung a little. His mother smiled at his half pained expression. "I truly don't know where I went wrong, Sirius. You could have the most perfect ch-,"

"Idiot." He finished.

"You prove my point."

"I'm such an easy child," he grinned, bending over, and picking up the yellowed parchment, escaping to his room before she could say anything else to him.

In his room, he collapsed on his bed, the hot air from the sun beating in from the British streets. Finally. He was holding salvation from the…rats hole in his hands.

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black,_

_You have been accepted into the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be accepted to be taken to school by the Hogwarts Express on August 31, and term will begin on the 1 of September. Inside this letter, is all the books you will need as an incoming First Year, and all the supplies you shall need as well. Please enjoy the rest of your Summer hiatus, and be prepared for a fun new school year!_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Head of Gryffindor._

His heart pounded in his chest, excitement springing from every leak it could find; his mouth, ears, nose…everywhere, the Black boy felt joy.

And for once, he was not feeling cocky.

Dinner that night seemed almost bearable to Sirius, because, soon, he knew that he would be able to get away from his mothers insufferable cooking, and all the comments and things she ragged on him about.

"Today I got accepted to Hogwarts," Sirius said, grinning, telling no one in particular. As he spoke, his mouth was full of the disgusting potato stew his mother had cooked, although, he was quite sure that potato's were NOT red. Or, at least not red all over…Still, he ate it.

"Gross, Sirius. Shut your large trap before I'm forced to VOMIT in it," Whitneynapped at Sirius. In reply, he turned towards her, showing her the featured red potato in his mouth.

"Want it? It's not really settling with me," he grinned, laughing. Goodness this was fun. He would want to be in Slytherin house just to do this to his sister every night, and embarrass her in front of all her friends.

Then again, of course, he would have to be in Slytherin house.

"Sirius Orion Black. Shut your mouth this instant," his mother barked.

"Mum, it didn't hurt anyone."

"Shut. Up."

She was just about the loveliest woman he knew. Then again…he didn't know many. Although, maybe beat her out on that. Although it was close.

He simply smiled, and chewed the disgusting food, and decided, for once, to make his mother proud. Or at least, happy.

So he swallowed.


	2. Shopping Stagently

**Chapter One**

**Shopping Stagnantly**

God were the days going by slowly. Sirius could hardly wait to go to Hogwarts…and escape…

Home.

But, of course, there was always the trip to Diagon Alley, which, of course, his nasty mother made him wait for, until the day before he was the board the train.

"All right, I've put it off long enough. We're going to Diagon Alley today," she said, as if announcing it meant the death of her own daughter.

"Oh, Mum, do we have to? I've already gone with my friends! We've gotten nearly everything…" Whitney was interrupted.

"Except your books. And your brother needs to go to," Mrs. Black yawned. "Let's get going," she said, grabbing the large container of floo powder from the fireplace. "Sirius, you go first."

"Unless you're scared," Whitneychided.

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed a big handful of floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace, he thrust it down into the ashes below his feet and bellowed, "Diagon Alley."

A whirwind of colors circled him, dizzying and nauseating, they changed, and then, it began to slow down, until…

_WHAM!_

He had landed smack dab on the boy who had traveled just moments before him. He blamed his mother. Bet you she knew.

"…Sorry," Sirius mumbled, dusting himself off, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Nothing.

"I said sorry."

Nothing. The boy turned around, his messy black hair dusted with floo powder, and his glasses hiding hazel eyes.

"I said I was sorry." Sirius repeated.

Again, the boy didn't answer.

"What, are you deaf?"

"You're Black, aren't you?" the boy asked Sirius.

How could he know me, when I don't know him, Sirius thought. Although, he nodded to the boys question.

"Get off me. Your mom screwed my mom over…I hope you remember that the name James Potter spits over yours."

And the boy left Sirius standing that, dumbfounded.

Another boy, almost as pleasant as his mum.

His sister came tumbling through the fireplace moments later, and five minutes after that, his mother arrived.

"Goodness, it's been a while since traveling by floo powder, and let me tell you, that at my age, that is how you always stay in…honestly, if they could only come up with an easier way for us older witches to travel."

Sirius was still to stunned to reply using a witty remark. How dare that boy…that…James Potter talk to him, Sirius Black, like that! He doubted that his mother had done anything…As much as he hated her, this boy, Potter, was a jerk. But, just in case…

"Mother, did you do anything to…a Potter?" he asked, and although the question was out of the blue, she did not seem surprised, or, to his surprise, annoyed.

"No, nothing at all, why?"

"No reason…"

So that kid had been lying, the twit! Just wait until I get to school, Sirius thought with Malice, just you wait. You're life will be a miserable hell hole.

_And I'll be making it that way, no doubt about it._

"Okay, Sirius, we'll leave Whitneyhere to get her books, and we'll head over for you to get a robe. Would you mind terribly if we had the Slytherin crest sewn on in advance?"

Walking out of the store, the two of them left alone, but not for long. Sirius saw her spotting her friends and , as the door swung shut.

"What makes you that that I'll be in Slytherin?" he glared at her, the hatred quickly returning.

"Because is in it. I was in it. Your father was in it. Our family has been in that house for generations. And if you change that, young man, you will be in for a Howler."

"For being myself?"

"For being a…traitor."

Whatever could she mean by that? A traitor? What was wrong with Gryffindor? Or Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? Certainly he did not want to be in Hufflepuff, but why was his mother so anti to these houses? She certainly couldn't mean the bitter old rivalry between Slytherin and Grffyindor. That was stupid.

Then again, so was she.

"Mum, I really don't see why I have to get it before hand…what if it falls off? What if I eat it? What if-," he was cut off from a painful sting on the back of his hand, where her hand had slapped her.

"Shut it, Sirius. I am growing sick and tired with your what if's. What if I decide to kick you out of the house?"

Please and thank you, Sirius thought bitterly. But, then again, she was going to supply him with belongings for Hogwarts.

Across the stone roads in Diagon Alley, Sirius saw a red headed girl, looking scared, frightened, and in a new place…Could she be a…muggleborn? She certainly looked the part, with her faded blue jeans, and a nice, solid colored green shirt. Sirius thought it was odd for her to pick such a bright colored shirt, that is, until he saw her eyes. She looked up, gazing across the street, teeth trembling in worry. Staring at him, the girl had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He shivered, surprised that he could even see them from across the street, but offered the girl a smile. She saw him, and then she smiled back.

"Who are you staring at? It better not be that girl across the street…goodness, she could be a **muggle** born!"

_**Exactly**._ And that's why it would be Sirius' goal at school to befriend her.

"Whatever, mum," he sighed, fed up with her. What was it with her and muggleborn's? The girl truly didn't seem that odd. "Mum, why do you hate muggleborns?"

"Because they're filthy creatures that think they can fit in with us pure bloods. Honestly, it's enough to make me want to scream. I seriously can't understand why Dumbledore would even accept them. Then, again, the old coot was always off his rocker…"

Sirius was silent, as they walked towards Madam Malkin's. He couldn't think of anything to respond to his mother.

Because she was so nasty, that he now knew how witches' got there reputation.

* * *

Oh, goodness. His robes were a mess. His mother had absolutely ruined them, in trying to sew on a Slytherin badge. Sirius had gotten bad, and tried to rip it off…and it resulted in a loose Slytherin badge, and his brand new black robes looking like rags.

"Sirius Black, I should hex you right now, I should!" His mother screamed at him, as Sirius dressed in the only muggle clothes he had, ready to get to the train station.

"They really do look ridiculous," Whitney snorted.

Sirius glared at her, although, inside, he knew that she was right. Then, he had a question. "How are we going to get to the station? We certainly can't iuse floo powder can we?"

"Stupid, stupid Sirius," Whitney laughed, saying the remark in a sing song voice, "We do something called…driving. You'll absolutely love it! Especially with mum!"

How wrong she was. Then again, of course, she was being sarcastic. She was always sarcastic.

"MUM! What are you tried to do? Get us KILLED?" Sirius yelped as they narrowly avoided a large truck.

"I'd like to get you killed," Whitney muttered bitterly, blowing her hair out of her colored eyes, and nose ready to sneeze from the tickling.

"You'd die too, smart one."

"So would you."

"I think you're missing the-,"

"STOP IT! Both of you, before I have to slap you two upside the head!" his mother screamed from the front seat.

The two straightened up, and shut up. They knew better than to contradict her. You never contradicted. Mrs. Amie Black.

Finally, the car arrived at Kings Cross Station, hardly still intact, and the people inside it had nearly died, about…three times.

"I should have stayed with Regulus," Sirius whispered to Whitney, "I might have come out of this alive. At least he got to stay with a friend of break."

She giggled, and they had one of the rare few family moments…or at least, brotherly and sisterly moments.

"What are you laughing about," Amie glared at them, as she was heaving the childrens' trunks out of the back of the car. "Sirius, I really hope you don't think that I'll walk you to the gate. will. She knows it well enough know."

"Mum, you can't be kidding,"Whtiney said, groaning,her eyes filled with pain.

"I'm not. Do you have a hug for your mum now," she said, a false sweetness in her voice.

"No," Sirius said, and quickly walked away, know that when Christmas time came, he would be in a lot of trouble. He would probably receive a howler. But he was going to get one anyways. There was no way that he was going to be in Slytherin. No way.

whispered in his ear. "I know you're a Black…but you didn't seem that bad. I'm Elizabeth."

Sirius was only able to follow.

"Why did you do that for me?" Sirius questioned the girl…Elizabeth.

"Because. You didn't deserve that. No one does…," she trailed off, looking into his eyes, but Sirius knew that although she was looking into his eyes, she wasn't seeing them.


End file.
